Forestry (Farming Simulator 15)
Forestry or Woodcutting is an activity in Farming Simulator 15. The activity begins by cutting down trees, which can be done by hand with a , or with the . From there, the trees can either be loaded and sold directly, or turned into with the and stored or sold like other crops. Woodcutting Gameplay Forestry Equipment The following is a list of equipment used for forestry: * Harvesting ** ** ** ** * Transportation ** ** ** * Log Forks ** ** ** * Other ** (wood chips) ** (sowing) ** (removing stumps) ;Steps for Forestry : * Step 1: Cut the tree down. * Step 2: Cut the green branches off by crouch-running up and down the trunk revving the chainsaw. * Step 3: If the tree has branches that can be cut off, do so. * Step 4: Cut the tree into logs so it can be easier to load it into a trailer. * Step 5: Pick up the logs and drive them to lumber mill (location varies based on ). * Step 6: Unload them at the designated selling point, into the saw mill pond or onto the train's log cars. ;Steps for Wood-chipping : * Step 1: Same as step 1 above, cut the tree. * Step 2: Cut the tree into short logs * Step 3: Position a tipper next to the pipe of a Jenz Hem 583 Z, so that the wood chips will fill the tipper. * Step 4: With the Jenz, pick up the logs and load them into the chipper. * Step 5: Store the chips, or sell them at the Biomass Heating Plant to get money. ;Steps for Tree Planting : * Step 1: Buy the Damcon PL 75. * Step 2: Buy one pallet of saplings at the garden center and load them on the planter by driving near the pallet and hitting R. * Step 3: Plant the trees and wait for them to grow. ;Steps for Removing Tree Stumps : * Step 1: After the tree is cut down, buy the FSI Power Tech ST 65 T. * Step 2: Drive near the tree with the stump grinder facing the stump (you can attach the grinder to the front of the tractor with a weight at the back, to make aiming easier), and cut the tree stump. You might have to reposition your tractor and wave the cutting wheel around with the mouse controls, to hit the right spot on the stump - the cutting animation does not indicate that the cutter is actually working. If you do this before cutting the tree down, the entire tree will vanish. The cutter can also be useful for getting rid of tiny branches lying around on the ground. Forestry Tips * If you do not have immense patience, stay away from Wood Chipping all together. With the physics of the trees in this game, it'll drive you absolutely nuts. * To cut down trees with a chainsaw, you must first turn the chainsaw (by holding down the right mouse button and moving the mouse left/right or with the J/N keys) and make sure the saw goes all the way through the tree before letting it come back. You can't make a partial cut. * When loading a harvester or a trailer, it's best to park facing downhill because the logs have a tendency to slide very slowly. This is especially evident on the Fliegl TimberRunner, by parking downhill they will slide towards the front, instead of out the trailer. *When selling logs it's easiest to use the STEPA, as it auto-unloads in the selling area. You can also dump logs in the pond, but in order to get the largest amount of money for them, you have to manually load them onto the log cars on the train. If the logs stick out the back, you can back the trailer up against the train to auto-sell most of them, then lift the rest onto the train with a crane. * Log prices seem to be based on length; a whole tree is worth more than 5m pieces of the same tree. Chipping logs seems to give a similar price for the medium sized trees as selling directly unless wood chips are in high demand. If you are already cutting logs to 5m it can be more profitable to chip. * Full Oak Trees dumped into the Logging Pond net the largest profit, around 50,000, on easy, but require the largest effort to move them whole. Best to buy them from the store, and plant them closest to the pond that you can, cut them with a chainsaw, and try to push them into the pond with a piece of equipment, such as a telehandler, with a log fork attached. Just be prepared for a struggle. * A simple way to make money in the Bjornholm map involves cutting down the trees near the lumber mill, then simply ramming the cut trees into the pond with a tractor. It's easy to make hundreds of thousands of unit in just a few hours with this tactic, as it can be done with the tractors given to you at the start, and a single chainsaw cut will fell the tree. * The Damcon PL 75 has a limited capacity, so it may be useful to stockpile sapling pallets near a planned planting site. Use a tractor, telehandler, or wheel loader equipped with a pallet fork either to transport the pallets one at a time, or to load several pallets onto a trailer such as the Fliegl Low Loader. Content Farming Simulator 15 Forestry *